Natal ?
by Shi.Tsu Ranperuuji
Summary: Benda putih berjatuhan dari langit Terlihat seperti kapas yang sangat lembut Tapi, ketika disentuh kenapa ia mencair? Kenapa ia dingin seperti es? Apakah aku akan mati jika tertimbun olehnya? Sekarang Tokyo memasuki musim keempat dalam tahun ini, musim dingin tepatnya. Walaupun cuaca bertambah dingin tiap harinya, sampai-sampai pemanas ruangan tidak ada lagi fungsinya


**OoO**

**Code Geass Fanfiction**

**Diclaimer by Sunrise**

**Title : Natal?**

**Couple pair : Lelouch L. and C.C**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance and Comedy (?)**

**Warning : OCC, AU.**

**Cerita ini di luar cerita asli dari Anime ataupun Manga-nya, kalau ada perbedaan sifat dan karakter harap dimaklumi, selamat membaca.**

**OoO**

_Benda putih berjatuhan dari langit_

_Terlihat seperti kapas yang sangat lembut_

_Tapi, ketika disentuh kenapa ia mencair?_

_Kenapa ia dingin seperti es?_

_Apakah aku akan mati jika tertimbun olehnya?_

_...  
_

_..  
_

_.  
_

Sekarang Tokyo memasuki musim keempat dalam tahun ini, musim dingin tepatnya. Walaupun cuaca bertambah dingin tiap harinya, sampai-sampai pemanas ruangan tidak ada lagi fungsinya disebabkan dinginnya suhu yang mencengkam. Namun, kaum remaja di Jepang masih sangat bersemangat di musim membekukan ini. Tau kenapa? Karena sebentar lagi Natal dan tak lama setelah perayaan itu ada _Oshougatsu_.1 Menyenangkan tentunya, suasana Natal di Tokyo sudah cukup terasa sejak memasuki awal Desember, nuansa warna merah, putih, dan hijau menjadi warna utama yang menghiasi dekorasi pertokoan dan jalanan, ditambah lonceng, pita dan lampu kerlap-kerlip membuat kota itu menjadi lebih meriah.

Disuatu tempat yang masih terletak di Tokyo, terdapat sebuah sekolah yang cukup terkenal 'Ashford Academy' namanya. Seperti sekolah pada umumnya, sekolah itu pun membuat _event _untuk merayakan Natal dan tahun baru. Semua siswa berantusias untuk memeriahkan acara tahunan itu.

Tapi, ada seorang siswa yang sangat cuek. Bahkan terkesan tak peduli dengan _event_ yang akan akan diadakan di sekolahnya itu. Siapakah dia?

"Oi, Lelouch.." panggil seseorang dari kejauhan.

Orang yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh ke arah suara berasal, "Kenapa?" tanyanya datar pada temannya itu.

Rival pun hanya bisa mendengus kesal melihat sikap sahabatnya yang kelewat tak pedulian itu, "Kau, ini.. benar-benar ya.." ucapnya sambil mengatur napas, "Ayo, bantu aku memasang dekorasi ini.." lanjutnya sembari menunjukan isi dari kardus besar yang ia bawa.

"Maaf, Rival. Hari ini aku tidak bisa membantumu.." balas Lelouch datar sambil berjalan meninggalkan temannya yang dalam kesulitan itu.

"Dasar.." Rival hanya bisa pasrah dan melanjutkan tugasnya itu.

Lelouch memilih untuk cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah? Tau kenapa? Karena kalau ia ikut serta dalam pembuatan _event_ itu, pasti ia akan dijadikan budak oleh Milly Ashford, si Ketua Osis a.k.a cucu dari pemilik sekolahnya itu. Sebagai Wakil Ketua Osis, Lelouch hanya bisa pasrah mendengar perintah sang _Kaichou_2. Jadi, sebelum bertemu dengan tirani sekolah itu, ia memutuskan untuk tidak melibatkan diri, atau lebih tepatnya kabur secepat kilat.

'Maaf ya, Rival..' batinnya

oOo

Sekarang kalender sudah menunjukan tanggal 23 Desember. Yah, bisa dibilang dua hari menjelang Natal. Keramaian pun makin merajalela di kota Tokyo, musik yang menyuarakan lagu Natal pun berkumandang seantreo Tokyo, eh Jepang maksudnya, atau dunia tepatnya? Ke-_maistream_-an Natal dan tahun baru ini membuat seseorang menetapkan hatinya untuk memilih mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar ditemani _notebook_-nya tercinta.

Lelouch yang sejak seminggu lalu asik 'pacaran' dengan _notebook _dan mengurung diri dalam kamarnya. Kini memutuskan untuk ke luar dari dunianya dan pergi ke dunia luar? (halaman maksudnya) dengan pintarnya ia melakukan kegiatan yang bernama _'jogging'_ mengelilingi halaman tempatnya tinggal di saat ketinggian salju setara dengan lututnya. Beberapa menit setelah melakukan kegiatan itu pun ia berhenti, kini Lelouch baru menyadari atau tersadar tepatnya kalau sekarang ini musim salju. Merasa dirinya akan membeku jika terus berada di tempatnya berdiri, ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Lelouch melangkah menuju tempat yang bernama dapur untuk membuat secangkir coklat panas supaya bisa menghangatkan dirinya yang hampir beku 'tadi'. Saat berada persis di depan pintu dapur, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya, secara refleks Lelouch pun menoleh ke arah asal suara itu.

"Lelouch-_sama.._" panggil pelayan itu. "Ya, ada apa Sayoko-_san_?" tanya Lelouch datar.

Sayoko menyerahkan sebuah kertas atau berkas kepada Lelouch, "Tadi, itu ada di kotak surat. Lelouch-_sama_." Jelasnya. Setelah memberikan kertas itu Sayoko pun kembali melanjutkan perkerjaan.

Lelouch yang daritadi sibuk mengamati kertas yang diberikan Sayoko pun, akhirnya memutuskan untuk membaca isinya, mata _violet_-nya seketika itu terbelalak dan memutih, ia juga mendadak kena serangan jantung. Ketika, mengetahui bahwa kertas itu merupakan kertas tagihan, tagihan dari kartu kreditnya, tepatnya. Melihat jumlah angka yang tertera di tagihan kreditnya, Lelouch mematung sejenak dan kini asap seakan ke luar dari kepalanya. Dan..

'Bagaimana bisa? Dalam waktu satu bulan, orang memesan _pizza_ sampai memghabiskan ¥2.000.000?' tanyanya dalam hati, "Dasar wanita itu.."

"C.2!" teriaknya keras dan kesal, sampai-sampai suaranya itu menggema ke penjuru ruangan. Namun, teriakanya itu tidak digubris si orang yang membuatnya murka itu. Dengan langkah gontai dan diselimuti amarah yang berlebihan, Lelouch melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Setelah membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kerasnya, terlihatlah sosok makhluk berambut hijau yang telelap tidur di atas kasur Lelouch sambil memeluk boneka kuning besar.

Dengan kasarnya Lelouch menarik lengan gadis yang masih tertidur itu hingga jatuh ke lantai.

"_I-itai.._3" rintih gadis itu sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit. "Apa yang kau lakukan, _bouya?_" tanya gadis itu kesal.

"Harusnya, aku yang bertanya seperti itu. _Majo_4" jawab Lelouch sambil melemparkan kertas tagihan 'Pizza Hu*t' itu ke arah C.2.

C.2 pun mengumut kertas itu dan membaca, tidak ada hal yang _special _dalam kertas itu. Mata _amber_-nya menatap heran pada Lelouch.

"Tidak ada hal yang khusus dalam kertas ini.." ucapnya datar dan tanpa emosi, mendengar hal itu, Lelouch bertambah kesal dan murka, "Bagaimana bisa kau bilang, tak ada hal yang khusus? Kau tau berapa jumlah tagihanmu?" "¥2.000.000" potong C.2 dengan nada datar.

Lelouch menghela napasnya panjang, "Kau ini, yang benar saja.. bagaimana bisa, kau menghabiskan uang sebanyak itu hanya untuk membeli _PIZZA_?" "Karena aku suka." sahut C.2 dengan nada monoton.

Lelouch hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kesal keika melihat alien satu ini, "C.2, kau ini.. benar-benar.. kau tau C.2 sekarang, aku sangat ingin menguburmu dengan salju dan membiarkanmu mati beku di luar sana.." ucap Lelouch frustasi. "Aku ini _immortal_, mana mungkin bisa mati.." jawab C.2 datar dengan nada mengintimidasi, "Jadi, kau membangunkanku, hanya karena masalah tak penting ini?" "Tak penting, katamu?" balas Lelouch kesal.

"Hmm, baiklah Nona C.2.. besok, tidak ada lagi _pizza_ untukmu.." kata Lelouch sambil mengeluarkan senyum setan khasnya. "Maksudmu?" "Kalau kau ingin _pizza_, kau harus kerja C.2.." jawab Lelouch. "Maksudmu?" "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menggunakan kartu kreditku untuk membeli _pizza_ lagi, jadi kau harus berkerja untuk mendapatkan uang.."

"Dasar picik.." dengus C.2 kesal sambil memeluk bonekanya.

oOo

Hari-hari perjuangan C.2 pun dimulai, demi mendapatkan sepotong_ pizza _C.2 bersedia berkerja untuk Lelouch. Namun, perkerjaan yang Lelouch berikan padanya bukanlah perkerjaan yang biasanya ia lakukan di _Kuro No Kishidan_ 5(Organasasi yang dibuat Lelouch). Perkerjaannya kali ini bukanlah hal yang sulit, tapi tidak bisa dikatakan mudah juga. Karena, bagi C.2 melakukan 'hal itu' sama saja seperti menjatuhkan dirinya.

"C.2, buatkan _white coffee_ untukku!" titah seseorang pada C.2, "Hai, Lelouch-_sama._." jawab C.2 datar. "C.2, jangan lupakan cemilannya juga. Aku mau _brown cake_ yang dipanggang selama 30 menit dengan suhu 180° celcius—" "Hai, Lelouch-_sama.._" balas C.2 pelan dengan nada yang terkesan pasrah (?) "Aku tak mendengarmu, C.2" ucap Lelouch dengan nada tegas dan sedikit meremehkan.

"Perintah Anda, akan saya lakukan Lelouch-_sama._." kata C.2 pada majikan barunya itu, melihat sikap C.2 yang menuruti semua perintahnya, membuat Lelouch tertawa puas dalam hati 'Kenapa dari awal aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti ini?' tanya Lelouch pada dirinya sendiri.

Perubahan_ drastic_ yang ia lakukan pada _alien maniac pizza_ itu, membuat dirinya bangga terhadap dirinya sendiri. Dari atas sampai bawah, dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki gadis pencinta _pizza_ itu diubahnya menjadi gadis normal pada umumnya (Menurut Lelouch). Tidak ada lagi C.2 yang memakai baju kebesaran, rambut berantakkan, dan malas-malasan. Kini, C.2 bermetamorposis menjadi seorang gadis dengan memakai baju_ Lolita, maid _tepatnya. Rambut _lime_ panjangnya dikuncir dua dan tidak ada lagi C.2 yang malas-malasan karena sekarang gadis itu sekarang menjadi _maid_-nya Lelouch. (Demi _pizza_, apa pun itu akan C.2 lakukan)

'Hahaha, kau memang hebat Lelouch..' pikirnya, tak lama setelah itu senyum iblis ke luar dari wajah _kakkoii_6-nya itu.

"Lelouch-s_ama_, ini _coffee _dan _cake_-nya.." ucap gadis bermata amber itu sambil meletakan makanan dan minuman itu di atas meja.

Lelouch pun melirik ke arah orang yang meletakan makanan pesanannya itu, lalu ia memegang cangkir _coffee_ itu, "C.2, ini sudah mendingin.." ucapnya setelah ia meminumnya. "Heeh? Masa?" tanya C.2 tak percaya, 'Pasti dia mau mengerjai aku lagi..' batin C.2.

Melihat ekspresi langka C.2 itu pun membuat semburat senyum kecil muncul dipermukaan wajah, entah apa maksud senyumnya itu. Tapi, senyum itu penuh misteri.

"Kalau kau tak percaya, coba saja.." ucap Lelouch dengan nada sedikit memerintah. Tanpa ragu C.2 mengambil cangkir yang ada di tangan Lelouch dan meminumnya. 'Ini, memang sudah mendingin..' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Bagaimana? Sudah dinginkan? Habiskan dan buat yang baru!" titah sang majikan seenaknya. C.2 yang kali ini benar-benar kesal menghadapi Lelouch hanya diam dan pergi membawa cangkir itu. "Dasar bocah!" umpatnya kesal, "Aku mendengarmu, C.2" sahut Lelouch dengan _pose like a boss_.

Dengan geram dan kesalnya, C.2 melangkah menuju dapur. "Dasar.." teriaknya kesal. Tanpa ia sadari ada orang yang sedang mengamatinya, pria yang melihat C.2 hanya bisa memegangngi perutnya sambil menahan tawa. Entah mengapa melihat penderitaan gadis malang itu membuat dirinya bahagia, seperti tontonan yang menarik.

oOo

Menjadi _maid_-nya seorang Lelouch Lamperouge bukanlah sebuah perkerjaan yang mudah, sehari berkerja dengan pria itu terasa berkerja selama setahun di neraka. Bahkan, C.2 beranggapan lebih baik berkerja selama satu tahun di neraka, daripada menjadi _maid_-nya Lelouch si Raja Iblis itu.

Sekarang jam menunjukan pukul 06.00 sore, C.2 yang daritadi diperbudak Lelouch sekarang diperbolehkan beristirahat. Ia memilih berdiri di beranda halaman rumah sambil melihat benda putih yang namanya salju itu berjatuhan.

'Salju, kenapa warnamu putih?'

Iris amber-nya melihat takjub benda putih itu, tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Ini janjiku padamu.." ucap pria berambut _raven_ itu sambil memberikan sekotak makanan yang bertuliskan _pizza_. Layaknya anak kecil yang mendapat hadiah kesukaanya dengan segera C.2 mengambil_ pizza_ itu. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Lelouch.

C.2 melirik sebentar ke arah Lelouch dan kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Lelouch, kenapa warna salju itu putih?" tanyanya sambil melihat kepada Lelouch. Mendengar pertanyaan itu Lelouch sedikit bingung, 'Apa maksudnya?' tanya Lelouch pada dirinya sendiri.

"Entahlah, aku tak punya waktu untuk berfilasafat denganmu C.2, seusai makan lanjutkan peker—" "Kau, tau.. aku lupa akan warna.." potong C.2, wajah pucat gadis itu terlihat sedih. 'Kenapa dia? Entahah' Lelouch pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan C.2 di tempat itu.

oOo

Sekarang jam dinding menujukan pukul 10.00 malam, setelah membacakan dogeng Natal untuk pengantar tidur adiknya. Sejujurnya Lelouch sangat tidak suka dengan hal yang berbau dengan dongeng (cerita bohong) karena ia lebih suka pada hal yang bersifat nyata dan sebenarnya.

Namun, karena ia sudah tarlanjur berjanji pada adik perempuan semata wayangnya itu. Walau, tidak suka ia terpaksa berdongeng terntang kakek tua gendut benama Santa itu. Pada kenyataannya, Lelouch tau kalau Santa itu tidak ada dalam kehidupan nyata. Tapi, kenapa? Nunnally sangat suka cerita tentang Santa? Apakah perlu, seorang Lelouch berubah menjadi Santa untuk membuat Nunnally bahagia?

'Sudahlah..'

Saat melangkah menuju kamar Lelouch melihat sosok seorang gadis yang tertidur di bawah pohon Natal yang ada di ruang tamu rumahnya. Lalu, Lelouch mendekati gadis itu. 'Dia tertidur.' Batinnya. Saat melihat wajah gadis yang terlelap itu secara saksama, semburat merah muncul di pipi pria bermata_ violet_ itu, perlahan tangannya menyentuh dahi gadis itu. Dan..

'Dia, demam?' tanya Lelouch dalam hati 'Apa aku belebihan padanya?' tanya lagi. Tanpa pikir panjang Lelouch menggedong gadis berambut _lime_ itu layaknya seorang pangeran yang menggendong putrinya dalam dongeng. Hanya saja, pangeran dalam cerita ini a.k.a Lelouch tidak memiliki kondisi fisik yang kuat dan hampir saja ia akan menjatuhkan sang putri.

"Lelouch, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya C.2 bingung. Lelouch tak langsung menjawab, ia malah mendudukan C.2 di lantai, lalu ia membantunya berdiri.

"Lelouch, kau kenapa?" tanya C.2 lagi. Lelouch masih terdiam dan C.2 pun bertambah bingung. "Hei?"

Tiba-tiba saja iris_ violet_ pria itu menatap intens si pemilik mata _amber_ itu,

"C.2, aku tak tau kenapa warna salju itu putih. Tapi aku rasa itu cantik dan aku tak membencinya." kata Lelouch. Mendengar itu pun C.2 tersenyum, "Begitukah.."

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak, "Kau tau C.2 sekarang hari apa?" tanya Lelouch, C.2 hanya menggeleng. "Hari ini, malam Natal.." jelasnya sendiri.

"Lalu?" tanya C.2 heran dan bingung.

Lelouch tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis itu. Ia terlihat berpikir sesaat dan berkata, "Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja aku pikir.. Natal tahun ini tak seburuk yang aku kira.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum misterius dan penuh arti, lalu Lelouch meninggalkan C.2 ditengah kebigungan dan kejanggalan.

Dan, hari-hari yang mereka jalani pun terus berjalan layaknya waktu yang terus mengalir, seperti pasir dalam jam pasir.

FIN

**OoO**

1 _Oshougatsu_ : Tahun Baru

2 _Kaichou _:Sebutan untuk 'Ketua' (Osis)

3 _Itai _:Aduh (Sakit)

4 _Majo (Maho Shoujo)_ : Girl Witch (Penyihir Wanita)

5 _Kuro No Kishidan (Order Black Knight)_ untuk lebih jelasnya lihat di anime Code Geass

6 _Kakkoii : Cool_ (Keren)

* * *

Well, sebenernya ini fic buat cerita dalam majalah. Shikashi, karena uda lewat waktu deadline. Jadi saya post di sini.. temanya natal sih.. uda lewat banget ya? *natal di Rusia aja uda kelewat* Hmm..

But, Mind to Review? Thank's before.. ^^


End file.
